1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for converting attributes of display data into desired colors in accordance with a relation between portions of the display data and sizes of the display data portions, thereby displaying the data without modifying an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development in computer techniques, advanced functions such as graphic display, multi-color display, and multi-window display are realized in an application program in order to establish a better man-machine interface. A plurality of color palettes are used in such displays. Display data has an attribute for designating a color palette to be used and is displayed on a color display monitor in accordance with a color set in the color palette. That is, many currently-available application programs are designed for a color CRT.
Recently, a lap-top computer has been developed which can be conveniently carried by a user. In such a computer, a flat panel display such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) is generally used as a display device. These display devices are of a mono-color type in which, for example, data can be displayed by only four colors, i.e., four gradation levels by a hardware limitation of four palettes. For this reason, if a commercially-available application program is directly loaded into the lap-top computer without any modification, color competition occurs to disable discrimination of color boundaries.